IrisWill and Ashley
by Steph-Schell
Summary: The newest installment in the "Iris Project". Will knew Ashley wasn't a killer. It wasn't her fault. She was just sick.


**A/N: **This is the latest story in what I am titling my "Iris Project" The basic premise is I take the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls along with my favorite pairings from all fandoms and see what comes out. The only similiarties between stories are: They are all called "Iris", they are all one shots (duh), and they are all inspired by the same song. Other than that, they'll move around every conceiveable category available I'm sure. Please enjoy and stay tuned for the next installment

**A/N 2: **This takes place in my AU that crosses over with teh Highlander universe. If you want more of this universe read "Rebirth of James Watson". Other wise, the only pertinent information is that Methos is James Watson (they were played by the same actor) and Will is a being with an immortal lifespan unless someone takes his head with a sword.

* * *

Will gave Ashley a strained smile as she darted off. Finally he was free for a few moments. He dug into his pocket to retrieve the untraceable cell phone Ashley allowed him to carry. There was a time when he would have gotten Magnus on the phone as soon as possible, or at the very least Henry. But now, Will knew of only one person he could talk to. "Please pick up, please pick up," he muttered.

"Hello?" a British voice answered.

"Methos," Will breathed.

"Will? Will, please god, tell me that's you."

"It's me, Methos. I swear it's me."

"Is she with you?"

No need to ask who 'she' was. "Ash darted into a store. She's fine before you ask. And she hasn't…slipped. That I've noticed."

Will could hear the gears in Methos' brain turning. It had been two weeks since Will had last seen the Sanctuary. Longer since he'd seen his teacher. And technically, it was all Ashley's fault. But Will didn't like to think about it like that. Ashley was a sweet girl who just happened to pick up her father's energy demon. And maybe she had killed several people before the team managed to figure it out. And maybe she had taken off running before they could capture, bringing Will along with her for the ride. But it wasn't like she kidnapped him. Will's departure had been completely voluntary. And those people Ashley killed? Gangbangers that would have attacked her anyway. So really, Ashley was totally innocent in all of this.

"Look, do have some form of protection nearby?"

"Not a sword, not a gun, hell not even a pocketknife. Methos, I could be Challenged at any time and I have _no _way to defend myself."

"Don't suppose you want to tell me where you are."

"More than anything. But I swear that thing sharpened Ashley's hearing. She's only left me alone for a little bit and I don't' want to piss her off." Will realized he made it sound like Ashley was some kind of abuser. Like she would attack him if he didn't do what she wanted. "I'm worried about the general population," he added quickly.

"I know, I know."

"It's not Ashley's fault," Will insisted.

"I never said it was, Will. Look, you should go before Ashley comes back. I'll figure out what to do."

Will didn't answer. Just shut the phone with a click. None too soon because Ashley appeared just as he put it away. "Hey," she smiled.

Will smiled softly back. There was no way the woman smiling at him was a murderer like her father. Ashley was just sick after all. "Hey."

"You are having the worst time ever aren't you?"

Will plastered on a teasing grin but his brain was racing. Every word was crucial when dealing with this new Ashley. "How could I be having anything less than a wonderful time with you by my side?"

Ashley chuckled. "Will, you're a guy. Guys universally hate shopping. Especially when their girlfriend is dragging them all over the place so don't you even try lying to me."

Will pulled her close. "True. But you keep lighting up when you find stuff so it evens out." He kissed her softly. "You're beautiful when you smile."

"We could…be having more fun at the hotel," Ashley suggested coyly.

"Then lead the way, my lady."

* * *

Ashley sat up in bed. Will was still snoring gently beside her, looking like such an angel in the dim light. She ran a soft hand through his hair as she smiled. Will understood her in a way that no one else did. That's why he followed her out here. Now she just had to take care of a few things so they wouldn't have to worry about distractions again.

She looked out on the city from the top of the high building. Best to do this quick so she could return to Will. She pulled out the phone and dialed the last number. "Hello," she said as she heard a click on the other end.

"Ashley."

"He called you, Methos."

"Does this mean you're going to kill me now?"

"You've lived 5,000 years. I don't' think I want to take you on just yet."

"But you're willing to let Will roam around without any protection."

"Will has plenty of protection. He's got me. And I'm going to look after him."

Methos sighed. "Ashley, you know it doesn't work like that."

"I'll make it work like that."

"Ashley, we can come get you. We'll take care of this."

"You don't even know where we are," Ashley objected.

"Don't I?" Methos challenged. "You broadcast yourself more clearly than you recognize."

"What do you mean?"

"You're young, scared, and in love," Methos retorted. "You don't know what's going to happen next so you want something no one else can take away from you. Something stable. You, young lady, are in Vegas."

"You're good."

"I watched this game when it was new."

"I love Will."

"I know."

"I won't hurt him."

"I know. Maybe if you're mother had been more like Will…." Methos trailed off. "It doesn't matter. You'll hurt someone else and that will hurt him.

"What do you want?"

"Come home. Let us help you."

"I'm on top of the Mirage." Ashley snapped her phone shut.

Miles away, Methos glanced down at his cell phone. He didn't have time to dwell on Ashley's sudden change of heart. She had consented. Now he needed to make his next move. He hit 1 on speed dial. The other end was picked up after two rings. "John? Time to be a real father for once in your life."

* * *

Everything felt very surreal as Ashley was led through the halls of the Sanctuary in handcuffs. Her father's strong hands on her wrists were the only thing keeping her grounded. A part of her wondered where Will was. They had been forcibly separated once Druitt had teleported them home. No doubt they wanted to run all sorts of tests on Will and keep him safe from the monster that had held him captive for two weeks.

She allowed them to lead her to the SHU. A brand new observation unit had been created just for her. The walls were all Plexiglas except those in what would be her bathroom and a walk in closet where she could change. Those were white but there were cameras in every corner, she could tell. Ashley felt almost flattered at the attention and smiled at the thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Henry shiver at the sight. Ashley made a satisfied noise in the back of her throat.

Soon they were approached by her mother. Ashley felt a growl rise up in her throat at the sight. This woman had hurt Ashley. She had separated Ashley and Will. She had even driven off Ashley's father numerous times. If there was someone who deserved blame in all of this, it was this woman who came to Ashley with open arms and crocodile tears. For a brief moment Ashley saw red. Then all went black.

* * *

Will sighed as he looked out at the city. Ashley had down in her special prison for two months now and they were no closer to a cure. In fact, if anything she was getting worse. She had attacked Magnus twice now and was creeping out Henry worse than ever. Druitt, Will and Methos were the only ones that could approach her cell without being subjected to shrieking fits. With Druitt, she gave him stone silence. Methos got nonsense riddles. But when Will came alone, she would talk normally. Or at least closer to normal than other times. Usually she spoke about how much she hated the prison and how she wanted to get out. Will couldn't blame her for that.

"Will?" a soft voice called.

"Hey, Methos," he greeted without turning.

"It's lunchtime."

"Yeah, I know. I'm coming."

Lunchtime didn't mean the entire household ate. It meant that someone needed to bring food to Ashley. Will found himself with that job as well. Ashley had a tendency to throw tantrums when things weren't meticulously to her liking, even small things like who brought her meals. And Ashley liked to have as much time as she could with Will. So Will brought her meals down to her while being watched from more cameras than he cared to think about.

"Hey Will," Ashley grinned as he approached with the tray.

"Hey Ash," he nodded. "Lunchtime."

"I figured. She doesn't let me have clocks but I can still tell the time. Or pretty close to it anyway."

Apparently 'Ashley' wasn't home today. Not surprising really. "I guess it's not hard when everything is routine."

"Don't say that," Ashley said in a mock whisper. "She'll change the schedule just to mess with me."

"Doesn't seem like the type of thing Magnus would do." Will slid the tray through the open slot. There wasn't much on it. Ashley's meals were mostly of the liquid variety with vitamin and mineral pills to build her up where nutrition left her lacking. Solid foods required objects with edges to enter Ashley's cell and those weren't allowed.

Ashley froze as she looked at the tray. When she looked back at Will, it was as though some switch had been flipped. The younger Magnus was back in the driver's seat and she was _scared_. "It's not going to let me go, is it?" she asked.

Will had the feeling she meant that as a statement. "Ashley, you're going to be fine."

"No I'm not. They couldn't' cure my dad and they had over a hundred years. It's only by a freak accident that I got stuck with his elemental. I'm going to spend the rest of my life in this cage Will. That's just how it's going to be."

"Ashley, everything is going to be—"

Will was cut off by the crash of an upended tray and Ashley screeching, "Don't Fucking Patronize ME!"

Will stared at the shaking creature inside the cell. "Ash?" he breathed.

"I really think you should leave now, Will," she murmured.

"No."

"Will, I'm being serious."

"Not happening."

"Will get the hell out of here before you see something you won't soon forget."

Will's patience snapped on that line. He marched to the door and began to key in the unlock code. "William," Methos warned, reaching for his arm.

"Don't start," he growled. "You'd do the same if it was Alexa. Or even Magnus for that matter."

"Then just…be careful."

"Careful went out the door awhile back." Will tried not to grimace as he entered the cell. Ashley's shrieks were louder in person.

"I told you not to come!"

Will grabbed her by the arms. "And I told you I wasn't leaving." Ashley scowled fiercely and began to draw breath for another screaming fit. Will shook her several times. "Damn it, Ash, don't kyou get it? I didn't follow you to Vegas just to keep an eye on you. I did because I love you and didn't want you to be alone."

Ashley's eyes began to well with tears. "Will, I'm not safe to be around. You could lose your life."

"Then that's the risk I take. Because an immortal life with out you would be empty."

"You promise?" she asked softly.

"May I drop dead here and now if I lie." Ashley let out a sob and buried herself in his arms. "I love you, Ashley Magnus. And we will see this through together because I am not leaving this cell until that thing is out of you. I swear it."

"I love you too, Will. More than you can imagine."


End file.
